


This Is Me Saying I'm Ready

by Simplistically_content



Series: To Become a Pack... [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles slowly healing, damaged!Stiles, implied sexual situations, relationship feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_content/pseuds/Simplistically_content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek, if I wasn’t ready, I wouldn’t be here. This is me saying I’m ready... if not for everything, then for some things at least,” he huffed, blushing and averting his eyes - or he tried to. Derek’s grip on his chin meant he couldn’t really achieve his goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Me Saying I'm Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something - not what I intended to post this weekend but I thought it was a nice segue into not only their relationship progressing, but to Stiles healing. That's not to say sexual situations would heal the kind of trauma he went through, but he's been through a lot. I just imagine them both working together behind the scenes (of the series) and helping Stiles... 
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm sorry, I'm watching Mock the Week as I write this and I really can't concentrate on saying anything meaningful_

He wasn’t quite sure how long Derek had been reacting to him in such a way but even Stiles, in all his damaged self, couldn’t help but be flattered, then a little miffed when he felt Derek leave at the first sign of _interest_ and disappear with a quick mumbled _shower_ explanation. It was so obvious he was going to jerk off that Stiles felt embarrassed on his behalf. He didn’t comment though, why would he? When it first happened, Stiles had barely worked his way up to touching _himself_ let alone touching anyone else, and certainly not having anyone else touch _him_. That would have been a disaster and no mistake.

It was sweet, how conscious of him Derek was being. Stiles was very appreciative. He enjoyed how close they were, he enjoyed the cuddling, the touching, the general tactile behaviour that came with being a werewolf. Stiles loved it all. He’d always been a cuddler; he just enjoyed physical contact whether it be romantic or platonic. _He_ was more wolf than human sometimes in that respect. Since Gerard though, he’d shied away from human contact. He could only just let his dad touch him without flinching - and that had taken at least two months. Derek had never pushed him though, he’d never demanded more from Stiles than he was willing to give, he never went all alpha on Stiles. Something that made Stiles love him all the more. He was patient, caring, generous, always willing to listen, always willing to offer comfort, always willing to give him space... Derek had bent over backwards for Stiles.

He supposed, what with everything that had been going on with the alphas and the Darach, that he was due some relaxation time and some quality mate time with his one and only. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for anything too... _much_ , but he was ready for _something_. He’d been back at school for a month and he was going crazy. _Literally_ crazy.

He had to worry about his pack, about the alphas, about the sacrifices, about _everything!_ And after Derek snapped at Isaac... Stiles felt like he needed to regain control. Oh he’d given Derek what-for, Cora too, but he just felt like he needed to re-establish himself with his mate, alone, away from any and all pack members.

So when, during their first night alone in a very, very long time, Derek eased out from where he’d been laying flush against Stiles’ back as they watched a movie on the sofa, Stiles stared at his retreating back, determination in his expression.

He waited until he heard the shower door open and close before he moved as silently as he possibly could, shedding his t-shirt before he hit the stairs and by the time he’d reached the bathroom, he’d grabbed a towel from the table just outside the bathroom door and wrapped it around himself. He took a deep, calming breath, steadying himself, regaining his cool before reaching out and pushing open the door.

A look inside told him Derek was so focused on what he was doing that he hadn’t heard Stiles at all, which made Stiles equally pleased and saddened. He _wanted_ to share this with Derek, he didn’t want his mate tiptoeing around him, frightened of scaring him. That wasn’t how you maintained a relationship, especially not one with the life-long staying power theirs had.

Adjusting himself through the towel, Stiles stepped inside, letting the door click shut so Derek could hear and not jump. Predictably, the man gasped, eyes snapping open and hear jerking around to stare at Stiles, a slightly fearful look that looked so out of place on his face it made Stiles’ lips twitch.

“Mind if I join you?” As far as pick-up lines went, it wasn’t his best, nor was it his worst. He didn’t really need pick-up lines but whatever. Derek blinked at him, unable to speak. Stiles’ eyes ran down from Derek’s face, down his neck, taking in the expanse of glorious (he’d said it before, he was _very_ appreciative that it was all his now) flesh that covered Derek’s chest. He took in the hardened nipples, well defined muscles, moving down to the abs, the light dusting of hair trailing down from his bellybutton and then obscurity as the frosted glass cut off his view, much to his internal annoyance.

“Stiles?” Derek shifted uncomfortably and Stiles frowned, stepping back against the door.

“I...” he licked his lips, looking away from Derek, feeling suddenly very exposed. “I thought...” he wasn’t sure what to think. He’d just _assumed_... he knew Derek found him attractive, the feel of his dick poking him in the back often enough was proof of that, but the face he wore in the shower at that moment made Stiles feel an inch tall.

“Hey,” And then Derek was there, in front of him, naked and very hard. He grasped Stiles by the upper arms and shook him gently, a small smile on his face. “Stiles,” he prompted and Stiles tore his eyes away from where they’d been staring - down at Derek’s dick - to look up at Derek’s stupidly openly apologetic face. “Are you okay?” he asked and Stiles, for the life of him, could not hold in the snort.

“I’m stood in the bathroom naked, with my equally naked boyfriend, what do you think?” Sarcasm was also his defence mechanism but this time, it only made Derek smile.

“Hey,” the man soothed, moving one hand to trace a line down the side of Stiles’ face. “I’m sorry, okay? You shocked me... That’s all.” Stiles didn’t say anything, but he was listening, so Derek went on. “I just... I don’t want to screw this up, okay? I don’t want to push you into something you’re not ready for right now.”

“Derek, if I wasn’t ready, I wouldn’t be here. This is me saying I’m ready... if not for everything, then for some things at least,” he huffed, blushing and averting his eyes - or he tried to. Derek’s grip on his chin meant he couldn’t really achieve his goal.

“So what do you want to do?” he was smiling, his eyes were sparkling, like Stiles was giving him the most precious gift ever, and Stiles huffed again.

“Well I was _hoping_ to share the shower with you... _obviously_.”

“Ah,” Derek grinned and started to back away slowly, pulling Stiles back with him towards the shower. “Well, if you can, I want you to be a little more specific... because I wouldn’t want to misinterpret something. From what you’ve said, you just want to share water, which is fine,” he was still grinning and Stiles hated it a little bit. “We can share water... we can watch each other wash...”

“You’re a dick, you realise this, right?” Stiles grunted, shoving Derek back against the glass door, rolling his eyes when Derek laughed. “You want specific?” he demanded, stepping right up to his mate, slipping his hand down to _gently_ (and more tentatively than his actions were suggesting), wrap a hand around Derek’s dick. “I want to help you jerk off, in the shower, and then I want to wash you from head to toe. Is that okay with you, almighty alpha?” Derek’s amused look had gotten a little glassy eyed as he reacted to Stiles’ words.

“And... can I do anything for you?” Derek breathed.

“I don’t know,” Stiles teased. “ _Can_ you?” That said, he dropped his towel and pressed himself fully against his mate. “Because I would very much like you to try...”

Derek groaned and pressed their lips together in what would prove to be one of the hottest kisses Stiles had ever had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! No sex, I know, tragic. But I think my imagination is sated for now... I may write one in future but at the moment I don't think I have it in me, which is a good thing for you guys... because I kinda excel at really tragically bad sex scenes.
> 
> Let me know what you think and give me your thoughts on how you think they could progress on this side of things!
> 
> My Tumblrs are [here](http://simplistically-content.tumblr.com/) and [here](http://scfandomrecs.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
